Chica, realmente me tienes mal
by MsFernandaCriss
Summary: Santana y Sebastian, ambos son polos opuestos, y están enamorados de otras personas. Sin embargo, ambos se aliarán para obtener lo que quieren, y esta alianza podría no dar el resultado esperado...
1. Chapter 1

Bien, después de dos largos años, he vuelto a escribir fanfics xD.

Este no es mi primer fic, he escrito al menos 8 (no todos están en esta página), pero este es mi primer fic de Glee, así que no sean malos conmigo xD haha

Verán, esta extraña pareja se me ocurrió desde finales de diciembre, mi pareja favorita es Klaine, y no podía ver ni en pintura a esa suricata además amo a Santana! Es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y en poco tiempo aprendí a apreciar a Sebastian :3 ahora, intentaré hacer que este fic sea de su interés, y si no, acepto tomatazos xD haha

Enjoy it! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Santana POV

Todo estaba de cabeza en McKinley… ahora, Finn estaba de nuevo con Rachel, aunque realmente no entiendo que se vieron, mutuamente, ya que ambos son realmente molestos. Ok, ya entendí, ambos son el uno para el otro. Quinn por fin había vuelto con Puckerman, otra pareja que seguramente buscaba su propia conveniencia. No me sorprende. Kurt faltaba con frecuencia a clases, ya que su amado ex-Warbler se encontraba en el hospital por culpa de un "accidente", aunque todos sabemos que fue culpa de la suricata con uniforme. Sam y Mercedes estaban indecisos en si volver o no, aunque realmente no me interesa en lo más mínimo, tengo otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparme… ahora, Brittany había comenzado una relación con Rory, y esto me rompía terriblemente el corazón... MÍ Brittany estaba con el irlandés… ¡Puaj! Lo peor de todo esto es que yo la amo como tonta… quiero recuperarla, pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

– ¡San! ¿Te encuentras bien? Te he notado muy distraída en la clase. –mencionó Mr. Schue, captando mi atención por completo, a lo cual asentí retomando mi expresión de desinterés ante la canción que acababan de presentar Flanagan y… Brittany.

Sonó el timbre, y no esperé ni un segundo para tomar mis cosas y alejarme de ahí, solo quería encerrarme al baño y llorar sin que nadie me viera. No me había fijado que me habían seguido, hasta que escuché una voz extremadamente familiar, una voz a la que amaba. Limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro y me giré hacia ella, con la sonrisa más sincera que pude.

– ¡Santana! Te estuve llamando y no me hiciste caso, ¿ya no me quieres? –dijo, haciendo un puchero. Oh, vaya que ella tenía influencia sobre mí.

–No, Britt, yo te amo. ¿Qué sucede? –dije en tono amable, el tono que solamente usaba con ella.

–Me preguntaba si… si querías ir a mi casa esta noche. Tú sabes, Lord Tubbington y yo estábamos planeando una fiesta de té, y el me rogó que te invitara. –mencionó en tono infantil.

–Oh, Britt. ¡Me encantaría! Ahí estaré, ¿a las 8 está bien?

Brittany asintió energéticamente, dio media vuelta y se fue caminando. Realmente era imposible para mí rechazarla.

* * *

><p><span>Sebastian POV<span>

– ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, suricata! – gritó molesto. –Lárgate o llamo a seguridad, no estoy bromeando.

– ¡Oh, vamos Hummel! Blaine no ha dicho que no quiere verme. –mencioné en tono un tanto cínico, con una sonrisa burlona. Aunque realmente quería verlo, me volvía loco por estar junto a él. Por que fuera mío.

–No te hagas el idiota, Smythe. ¿Sabes por qué no puede? ¡Porque está inconsciente! ¿Y sabes de quien es culpa? –dijo, en tono más bajo, porque pareció haberse percatado de que seguíamos en el hospital.

–Si, lo que digas niña. Anderson será mío de una manera u otra, no tiene caso que intentes prolongar algo que sucederá tarde o temprano. –mencioné en tono de burla.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y me volví a reír, y de un momento a otro, sentí algo suave y al mismo tiempo duro contra mi rostro, el cual comenzó a arderme terriblemente. Oh no, el maldito se había atrevido a golpearme.

– ¿Quieres pelear, eh? –dije, con un tono mucho menos agradable que hace un rato. Por supuesto que esto no se iba a quedar así.

–No me agrada la violencia en lo absoluto, pero si es por defender lo que es mío, adelante. –dijo, y noté que cerró sus puños con fuerza, a lo cual solté una sonora carcajada.

– ¡Ni en un millón de años podrías contra mí, Hummel! –dije, burlándome de él, pero entonces algo me hizo callar.

La puerta de la habitación que estaba detrás de nosotros se abrió repentinamente, y ahí estaba él… se encontraba algo pálido, y con una venda en un brazo. Llevaba puesta una bata de hospital, la cual realmente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación…

– ¡Despertaste! –mencionó Hummel en tono entusiasta, acercándose a el, y dándole un beso en los labios, a lo cual él correspondió. Al verlos, rodé los ojos y bufé. Blaine, al percatarse de mi presencia, se separó inmediatamente de su novio y me miró, con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

–Sebastian…–susurró Blaine con voz débil.

–Blaine, yo…–intenté decir, pero no tenía palabras para disculparme ante lo que había hecho.

–Él ya se iba. –dijo Hummel, fulminándome con la mirada.

–Lo siento, yo… quiero hablar contigo, Anderson. –bajé la mirada, por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentía avergonzado, ya que sabía perfectamente que lo que le había sucedido era culpa mía.

–Lo mejor será que hablemos luego, Sebastian. –dijo Blaine en tono serio, y no pude hacer nada más que asentir, y salir de ahí a paso lento. Me sentía humillado. Hummel se había salido con la suya… por ahora.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :3 acepto críticas, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos xD, sugerencias (estas las aprecio mucho :D y siempre las leo), y todo eso, espero sus reviews! ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, hola*-*

Perdón por la tardanza, es que estaba en época de examenes y ni tiempo tenía de usar la computadora haha, pero he vuelto, y bueno, gracias por sus reviews, y continúo diciendo que acepto críticas, sugerencias y lo que ustedes deseen escribirme, yo lo leeré :)

Por cierto, esto lo escribí antes de lo de Michael, no sabía que lo que le iba a pasar a Blaine era con Sal gruesa, así que hice mi propia versión xD espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Abrí los ojos de repente, y me quedé mirando hacia el techo de mi habitación por un momento. Estaba oscureciendo. Se me haría tarde, y no podía permitir eso, no podía hacer esperar a Brittany, ni mucho menos dejarla plantada.

Me levanté rápidamente, y decidí tomar una ducha rápida, ya que no me iba a dar mucho tiempo. Busqué cuidadosamente un vestido de mi closet, y finalmente tomé un vestido negro que me quedaba pegado al cuerpo y me quedaba 7 centímetros por encima de la rodilla, y mis zapatos negros con plataforma, y me maquillé poniéndome unas sombras en tonos claros en los ojos, y un labial rojo.

Salí de mi casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apresurándome a caminar a casa de Brittany. Me sentía emocionada, quizás me diría que había terminado con el irlandés, y quería que nos diéramos una oportunidad, a lo cual por supuesto que diría que si. La amaba, más que a cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. Realmente la amaba.

Cuando al fin llegué a casa de Britt, me sorprendí al ver que había una hoja de papel en el suelo. La tomé y la leí:

_San:_

_Lamento no haberte esperado, pero Lord Tubbington se tomó todo el té, y a mí me secuestró mi leprechaun. Lo dejaremos para otro día, ¿si? Te quiero._

_Britt._

Al terminar de leer la carta, sentí como mi corazón se rompía lenta y dolorosamente. Había cancelado nuestra cita por salir con Rory…

Me senté frente a la puerta, y me puse a llorar. Ella y yo casi habíamos llegado a ser novias, informalmente ya lo éramos, estábamos a punto de formalizar nuestra relación y hacerla pública, pero Rory intentó quitármela por todos los medios… hasta que lo logró. Brittany se había dejado engañar con el truco de los "tres deseos". Y ahora me había quedado sola, sin la persona que más me importaba en el mundo.

Escuché el sonido de un carro, lo cual me hizo distraerme de mis pensamientos. Intenté ver a través de las ventanas polarizadas, pero no pude distinguir a la persona que se encontraba en ellos, hasta que las ventanas se bajaron automáticamente, y vi a la persona que menos me hubiera esperado.

–Santana Lopez… Estás hecha un desastre. –mencionó en tono de burla, a lo cual le respondí poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Qué quieres, Warbler? –respondí molesta. No tenía ganas de que el se pusiera a molestarme.

– ¡Oh, lo siento! Lamento que tú y tu New Directions sean una mala broma. Lamento que…–dijo, cuando decidí interrumpirlo.

* * *

><p>Sebastian POV<p>

–Escúchame bien, Smythe. No estoy de humor para que tú vengas a fastidiarme aún más, así que puedes irte a tu cueva de suricatos ahora mismo, y dejarme en paz, ¿quieres?

–Lo siento, Lopez. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de tu infeliz vida. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? –dije, haciendo la última pregunta con tono más amable.

Negó con la cabeza por un momento, pero luego vi que se abrió la puerta del copiloto de mi auto, y cuando me fijé, se encontraba sentada junto a mí.

–Vamos a Lima Bean– dijo en un susurro apenas audible, y yo asentí, obedeciéndola.

Durante todo el camino se la pasó explicándome cuanto amaba a Brittany, y todas esas cosas que no me interesaban ahora, porque solo una persona ocupaba mi mente en éste momento. Blaine Anderson. Y la última imagen que tenía de él en mi cabeza era aterradoramente sexy.

No me percaté de la hora en la que habíamos llegado finalmente a Lima Bean, pero al verlo, busqué un lugar para estacionarme, y Santana y yo bajamos del auto.

–Hace frío. –dijo Santana, cubriéndose con ambos brazos.

Me quité mi saco del uniforme y se lo ofrecí, a lo que ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó y se lo puso.

Entramos a Lima Bean, pedimos los cafés y nos sentamos en unos asientos que se encontraban vacíos.

–… y ella me dejó plantada por irse con Flanagan, ¿te acuerdas de él? El chico que parece duende, no está muy alto y siempre se viste de verde–dijo, y con eso me percaté de que seguía hablando. Asentí. –Bueno, ya te conté casi toda mi vida, ahora es tu turno. ¿Qué pasó con Anderson? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hiciste?

–Digamos que… la intención era que Hummel se resbalara, pero no contaba con que su noviecito lo haría, y se golpearía en la cabeza… y luego rodaría por esas escaleras. –mencioné haciendo una mueca de dolor. Santana me imitó. –Y a todo esto… ¿por qué estamos hablando sobre nuestras vidas?

–Creía que por ser homosexuales recién salidos del closet podríamos comprendernos. –se encogió de hombros.

–Espera. ¿Qué te hace creer que yo acabo de salir del closet? –la miré, confundido.

– ¡Por favor! Eres demasiado masculino, no dudo que hayas tenido un par de recuerdos femeninos en la cama, Smythe.

Solté una carcajada, a lo cual ella me miró con desagrado.

–Te equivocas, Lopez. En lo de los recuerdos femeninos no, pero en lo de "homosexual recién salido del closet" te equivocas. Antes de Anderson, tuve otro amor…

-Flashback-

– _¿A dónde vas?_ –_le dije, asustado, intentando desenredarme de las sábanas. _

_Él se giró hacia mí, y me dio un beso en los labios. Lo tomé con ambos brazos intentando llevarlo nuevamente conmigo, pero él se separó de inmediato, y me empujó._

–_Fue divertido lo de anoche… pero lo nuestro no puede ser. Yo estoy casado, tengo una esposa e hijos, y tú… ¡mírate! Eres un niño._

–_Pero… pero yo te amo._ –lo tomé de un brazo, pero el se soltó con facilidad.

–_No puedes decir eso, nisiquiera llevamos un día de conocernos. Adiós… como sea que te llames_. –_dijo, saliendo de la habitación. No me había percatado en qué momento se había vestido._

_Y ahí estaba yo, Sebastian Smythe, el que se había llevado a todas las chicas de la escuela a la cama… ahora había sido usado como la puta personal de alguien. Y ese alguien era un hombre. Un hombre del que me había enamorado. Nunca antes me había enamorado de alguien, y ahora comprendía el por qué. No era heterosexual, como había creído toda mi vida._

-Fin del flashback-

Me había perdido en mi relato, hasta que Santana me interrumpió.

–Lo siento mucho, Warbler. –dijo, extendiendo una mano con un pañuelo en ella.

Me toqué el rostro, y efectivamente, estaba llorando. Negué con la cabeza, rechazando el pañuelo, y me limpié el rostro con una mano, intentando volver a tener mi expresión burlona de siempre.

–No importa ya. Ahora, el que ocupa mi mente es Anderson, y el será mío, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para que esto ocurra. –dije, decidido.

–Y Brittany será mía, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para que esto ocurra. –dijo ella, con el mismo tono de decisión.

En ese momento, sentí que algo se había movido dentro de mi cabeza. Se me había ocurrido una muy brillante idea. ¡Pero claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

–Santana Lopez. –dije, tomando una de sus manos y besándola. Recordaba las viejas tácticas que usaba con las chicas en mi escuela anterior. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Me quedé en shock ante lo que estaba viendo. ¿Realmente era Sebastian Smythe el que me había propuesto tal cosa? No, esto debía ser un sueño. Un sueño demasiado extraño.

Él, al ver mi expresión de sorpresa, se separó de mí y se rió burlonamente.

–En tus mejores sueños, Lopez. Me refería a fingir ser novios. Yo necesito recuperar la confianza de Anderson, y tú quieres darle celos a Brittany, ¿o me equivoco? –me miró con esos ojos azules, realmente era persuasivo. Asentí. –Mira, este es el plan, mañana los Warblers se tomarán el día libre, por lo tanto yo también. Blaine ya está recuperado, y seguramente mañana irá a clases, así que tú y yo aprovecharemos eso para hacer pública nuestra relación.

Su plan realmente sonaba bueno, aunque no estaba muy segura. Esto sonaba a lo que había hecho con Karofsky hace tiempo. Aunque podría funcionar.

–Trato hecho. –dije, después de un rato de pensar. Extendí mi mano hacia él, y él la estrechó, asintiendo.


End file.
